


Blueberry Ale

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fool's Day, F/F, Hypnosis, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Peridot has the perfect prank to pull on Lapis for April Fool's Day: hypnotizing her into downing a ton of blueberry ale to make her a lapis berry.Unfortunately she's still working somethings out when it comes to separating fact and fiction among other things.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 16





	Blueberry Ale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was planned to be out on April Fool's day, but I got very busy with a lot of things this month, including the process of moving into a much bigger house complete with a room that I can easily convert into a personal work station so I can write in peace.
> 
> I'm going to try and post two more stories today after this, both holiday theme, and hopefully I can get even more done this week so please be patient with me.

"Log Date 04012020: Today is what many humans refer to as April Fool's day. It is a day dedicated to pranking loved ones and I, being quite the humorous gem, decided to participate this year. I have gathered many cases of Beauregarde Blueberry Ale."

Peridot takes a moment to shift the camera for her vlog to show twenty or so cases of the affromented drink before returning the focus to her excited face. "It claims that drinking enough will turn you into a blueberry and I have the perfect test subject in the form of my girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli. I have spent the last two months using subtle hypnosis as she slept so when she wakes up this morning she will be unable to resist drinking a can every time that she sees one. Amethyst claims that it will, and I quote here "Leave Lappy bloated and drunker than a skunk and no fruitier than normal", but I would like to point out that she also claimed that chickens were harmless. They are not."

The green gem gave a grimace recalling the unfortunate encounter before a noise caught her attention. "Lapis is about to awaken! Okay I got to go, but I did rigged cameras around the barn so I can compile her transformation for a later upload. Have a nice day!"

She shut her tablet off just in time for the blue gem to nuzzle up behind her in greetings. "Hey babe. You're up early. Something you need help with?" Peridot rubbed back into Lapis, already trying to imagine how different it would be when the day is out. "Nope. I just got you this." Raising the can to Lapis's line of sight, she noted how her girlfriend loosened her grip before ripping the can away and chugging the drink before releasing a small burp.

The hypnosis seemed to have been effective as Lapis wasn't one for such brash actions. Okay; the taking something without a word was normal when they weren't in public or the object in question was of personal importance. The chugging and burping was uncommon for her though and Peridot found herself oddly delighted by it.

Lapis seemed a bit hazy as she dropped the can, but Peridot attributed that to the hypnosis starting to wear off as no ale was immediately available, which was quickly rectified with some minor ferrokinesis. Again the blue gem took the ale and chugged, not even acknowledging the little bit dripping down the side of her lip.

The cases brought over, the green gem began to record what she was sure to be a swelled lapis berry. Well...Lapis did swell. Slowly at first, but she did gain a noticeable bloat after a couple more cans. Considering how much louder her burps were getting, Peridot began to question if that was hindering the change. So the logical conclusion was to increase her intake rate.

Grabbing a (thankfully clean) funnel and small hose, Peridot coaxed her girlfriend to lay back as she used her powers to pour multiple cans at once into the growing blue dome. And grow it did. What was just some slight bloating had become a belly big enough to fit Pumpkin. "Note to self, thank Pearl for veggie-sitting today."

Still...it could be bigger and Lapis wasn't objecting to it. The blue gem didn't even flinch when her belt snapped and her belly pushed her pants down a bit. More ale flowed in and soon it became big enough to easily fit a crouching quartz, but still no changes like advertised. 

Peridot lifted the last case up to pour, she was surprised when the ale flowed into her mouth instead! As her own stomach swelled larger then pumpkin, she fell back from the force. Looking up to meet a smirking Lapis hovering just enough to keep her stomach from reaching the ground.

"For future reference babe, subliminal hypnosis only works if the person is actually asleep and if you try anything like this again, I'll yeet you into the sun."

Peridot shivered in fear. "You weren't URRPP hypnotized?!" "Nope." "Then why-" "I like a good ale now and then. Besides, it was kinda hot watching you obsess over it. Just don't get used to this. I'm hitting the gym first thing in the morning."

Lapis then made her way over to their bed, dragging the painfully bloated Peridot to snuggle in bed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Log Date 04022020: My prank back fired, but at least Lapis wasn't too upset with me, though her plans to make us jog around the entire continent of Africa to burn off the calories seems a bit excessive. At least I'll get to enjoy watching her butt jiggle in her workout clothes for a few hundred miles." "Get moving Peri! If you hurry we'll reach The Cape of Good Hope in two days!!"

"Note to self: actually try talking to Lapis about kinks and limits before doing something like this again. My poor thighs are already burning."


End file.
